noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Garda vs Geo
1st Elder has invaded the werewolves' territory and slaughtered many werewolves, as revenge for their cruelty towards humanity in the past. The warriors have lost contact with their security teams, so they split up to investigate. Juraki and Dorant find out that there's something wrong with the security systems from one of the werewolf technicians. The technician reports that they've lost contact with all the teams that went to investigate. Prologue Dorant and Juraki confront 1st Elder and the royal guard. They manage to gain the upper hand temporarily, and are overwhelmed when the guards band together and attack as a team. The guards overpower Juraki, with Geo severely injuring him. She's about to finish him off on 1st Elder's orders when Garda emerges from the shadows and pushes her back. Battle Summary 1st Elder remarks that he knew there were more warriors, he continues, that they did their research beforehand and thought it was strange that there were so few of them left. Geo attacks Garda and Garda avoids the attack. Geo attacks again and Garda counterattacks. Garda gets angry and transforms into combat mode, pushing Geo back. Geo recovers quickly just as Garda is about to launch a second attack, she avoids it. The two trade blows and Geo manages to slash Garda with her sword. Garda launches an onslaught of attacks against Geo. Geo is unable to move and Garda launches her finishing blow. The smoke clears to reveal Haydn. Garda is clearly out of breath. Juraki thinks just like them, Garda isn't in her normal state, since she's out of breath after a short battle like that. 1st Elder wonders if this is all the power the warriors have and asks what happened to the regenerative power they boast of? He looks at Garda's wound and says shouldn't that have healed by now. He looks at Juraki and Dorant and say that they still haven't recovered from their wounds and that they're all exhausted after a short fight. He deduces that there is something wrong with their bodies. He tells 3rd Elder that it's a good thing they hurried. Geo gets up and starts recovering from her injuries. The werewolves are shocked to see this. 1st Elder declares that this is the outstanding regenerative ability that they've imitated from the werewolves, he tells them that he said they'd do whatever it takes. He says that they have been studying nobles and werewolves for a long time. The other royal guards are recovering from their injuries. 1st Elder states that they realised they wouldn't be able to defeat them with their own abilities, so they'd have to use all of the werewolves and nobles powers too, which is why they obtained the regenerative power. He continues to say that in order to obtain those powers the humans had to make a great deal of sacrifices. He tells them that they can't even begin to imagine what they had to sacrifice, in order to gain the power that the werewolves take for granted. He states that the sacrifice can't even be expressed in numbers and that his guards gave their own lives for the sake of one thing. "The Glory Of The Human Race". The guards continue their attack on Dorant and Juarki, while, Garda continues her battle with Geo. She is matching Geo, blow for blow, however Haydn steps in and knocks Garda to the ground. 1st Elder says that he's surprised as he didn't think that they'd do this well, when they're not in their normal state, adding that the 2nd Elder and most of the warriors were already defeated. He states that if nothing had happened to the werewolves, they wouldn't be able to surpass them like this, and he shudders at the thought of it. However, he states that the humans are the final victors. Geo stands over Garda and is ready to deal the final blow when she is pushed back. Garda turns around to see Lunark with Rai and Frankenstein. Aftermath Lunark seeing the state of her people takes over the battle. Image Gallery 492_8_1st Elder Did His Homework.png|1st Elder did his homework. 492_9a_Garda Is Not Impressed.png|Garda is not impressed. 492_9b_Dorant And Juraki Shocked That 1st Elder Can Read.png|Dorant and Juraki shocked that 1st Elder can read. 492_10_Garda Notices Bashum And Gotaru's Bodies.png|Garda notices Bashum and Gotaru's bodies. 492_16_Garda Gets Angry.png|Garda gets angry. 492_19_Garda Attacks Geo.png|Garda attacks Geo. 492_20_Geo Avoids Garda's Attack.png|Geo avoids Garda's attack. 492_21_Garda Senses Geo's Attack.png|Garda senses Geo's attack. 492_24_Geo Powers Up.png|Geo powers up. 492_27_Garda Punches Geo Into The Ground.png|Garda punches Geo into the ground. 492_28_Geo Lands.png|Geo lands. 492_33_Garda Grabs Geo's Arm.png|Garda grabs Geo's arm. 492_34_Geo Pushed Back.png|Geo pushed back. 492_35_Garda Lets Her Fists Do The Talking.png|Garda lets her fists do the talking. 492_38a_Geo Blocks Garda's Attack.png|Geo blocks Garda's attack. 492_38b_Garda Attacks Geo Again.png|Garda attacks Geo again. 492_40_Geo Unable To Avoid Garda's Attack.png|Geo unable to avoid Garda's attack. 492_47_Garda Launches A Powerful Attack To Finish Off Geo.png|Garda launches a powerful attack to finish off Geo. 492_48_The Royal Guards Shield Themselves From The Power Of Garda's Attack.png|The Royal Guards shield themselves from the power of Garda's attack. 492_50_Garda Glares At Haydn.png|Garda glares at Haydn. 492_51_Haydn Steps Forward To Protect Geo.png|Haydn steps forward to protect Geo. 492_52_Haydn Gets Involved.png|Haydn gets involved. 492_53_Garda Is Out Of Breath.png|Garda is out of breath. 492_54_Dorant And Juraki Wonder If Haydn Is Going To Get Involved Too.png|Dorant and Juraki wonder if Haydn is going to get involved. 492_55_1st Elder Wonders Why The Werewolves' Wounds Haven't Healed.png|1st Elder wonders why the werewolves' wounds haven't healed. 492_58_Dorant And Juraki Still Haven't Recovered.png|Dorant and Juraki still haven't recovered. 492_59_1st Elder Is Glad They Hurried.png|1st Elder is glad they hurried. 492_60_3rd Elder Takes Note.png|3rd Elder takes note. 492_61_The Werewolves Notice The Recovery Of The Guards.png|The werewolves notice the recovery of the guards. 492_63_The Royal Guards Recover.png|The royal guards recover. 492_65_Juraki Is Shocked To See The Guards Healing Abilities.png|Juraki is shocked to see the guards healing abilities. 492_66_1st Elder Talks About The Sacrifices They Had To Make.png|1st Elder talks about the sacrifices they had to make. 492_74_Dorant Decides To Help Juraki.png|Dorant decides to help Juraki. 492_77_Juraki Uses The Last Of His Strength.png|Juraki uses the last of his strength. 492_78_The Guards Are Pushed Back.png|The guards are pushed back. 492_83_Dorant Protects Juraki.png|Dorant protects Juraki. 492_88_Dorant Is Exhausted.png|Dorant is exhausted. 492_89_Juraki Wonders Why Dorant Is Trying So Hard To Help Him.png|Juraki wonders why Dorant is trying so hard to help him. 492_90_Dorant Looks At Juraki.png|Dorant looks at Juraki. 491_74_Geo Ordered To Kill Juraki.png|Geo ordered to kill Juraki. 491_76_Geo Stopped From Killing Juraki.png|Geo stopped from killing Juraki. 491_77_Garda Appears From The Shadows.png|Garda appears from the shadows. 491_79_Garda Attacked Geo To Save Juraki.png|Garda attacked Geo to save Juraki. 491_81_Garda Looks Mad.png|Garda looks mad. 492_6_1st Elder Not Surprised By The Arrival Of Another Warrior.png|1st Elder not surprised by the arrival of another warrior. 492_11_Geo Attacks Garda.png|Geo attacks Garda. 492_12_Geo Takes Aim.png|Geo takes aim. 492_13_Garda Takes Aim.png|Garda takes aim. 492_14_Geo And Garda Collide.png|Geo and Garda collide. 492_15_Geo Gets Pushed Back.png|Geo gets pushed back. 492_17_Garda Transforms.png|Garda transforms. 492_23_Geo And Garda Trade Blows.png|Geo and Garda trade blows. 492_25_Garda Wounded.png|Garda wounded. 492_29_Garda Gets Angry.png|Garda gets angry. 492_32_Garda Avoids Geo's Attack.png|Garda avoids Geo's attack. 492_36_Garda Overpowers Geo.png|Garda overpowers Geo. 492_36_Garda's Mean Left Hook.png|Garda's mean left hook. 492_37_Geo Surprised By Garda's Strength.png|Geo surprised by Garda's strength. 492_44_Garda Ready To Finish Off Geo.png|Garda ready to finish off Geo. 492_46_Geo Unable To Avoid Garda's Attack.png|Geo unable to avoid Garda's attack. 492_49_Garda Out Of Breath.png|Garda out of breath. 492_56_1st Elder Notices Garda's Wound Still Hasn't Healed.png|1st Elder notices Garda's wound still hasn't healed. 492_62_Geo Survived Garda's Attack.png|Geo survived Garda's attack. 492_64_The Royal Guard Have The Regeneration Of The Werewolves.png|The royal guard have the regeneration of the werewolves. 492_67_The Price Of Revenge.png|The price of revenge. 492_68a_The Royal Guard Gave Their Lives For Vengeance.png|The royal guards gave their lives for vengeance. 492_68b_The Royal Guard Sacrificed Everything For The Glory Of The Human Race.png|The royal guards sacrificed everything for the glory of the human race. 492_70_The Guards Gang Up On Juraki.png|The guards gang up on Juraki. 492_72_Two Of The Guards Are Stopped.png|Two of the guards are stopped. 492_73_Dorant Tries To Protect Juraki.png|Dorant tries to protect Juraki. 492_75_The Guards Keep Coming.png|The guards keep coming. 492_76_Juraki Pushes Two Of The Guards Back.png|Juraki pushes two of the guards back. 492_80_Juraki Surrounded.png|Juraki surrouned. 492_81_Dorant Intervenes.png|Dorant intervenes. 492_84_Dorant Pushes The Royal Guard Back.png|Dorant pushes the royal guard back. 492_91_Dorant And Juraki Are Both Confused By Dorant's Actions.png|Dorant and Juraki are both confused by Dorant's actions. 493_2_Juraki Remembers Maduke's Speech.png|Juraki remembers Maduke's speech. 493_3_Maduke's New Law.png|Maduke's new law. 493_3_Only The Strong Will Survive.png|Only the strong will survive. 493_5_The Strong Shall Stand Tall And The Weak Shall Be Sacrificed.png|The strong shall stand tall and the weak shall be sacrificed. 493_7_The Werewolf Warriors Regret Following Maduke Blindly.png|The werewolf warriors regret following Maduke blindly. 493_8_Bashum Worries They're Being Hypocritical.png|Bashum worries they're being hypocritical. 493_9_Gotaru Agrees With Bashum's Words.png|Gotaru agrees with Bashum's words. 493_10_Juraki Believes Kentas And Lunark Were Right.png|Juraki believes Kentas and Lunark were right. 493_12_Mirai Thinks The Warriors Are Being Ridiculous.png|Mirai thinks the warriors are being ridiculous. 493_18_Dorant Avoids The Attacks Of The Royal Guard.png|Dorant avoids the attacks of the royal guard. 493_20_Dorant Takes On The Royal Guard.png|Dorant takes on the royal guard. 493_21_Dorant Surrounded.png|Dorant surrounded. 493_23_Dorant Blocks The Royal Guards Attacks.png|Dorant blocks the royal guards attacks. 493_26_Dorant Gains The Upper Hand.png|Dorant gains the upper hand. 493_27_The Royal Guard Launches A Powerful Attack Against Dorant.png|The royal guard launches a powerful attack against Dorant. 493_28_Dorant Retaliates.png|Dorant retaliates. 493_33_The Royal Guard Recover.png|The royal guard recover. 493_35_Garda And Geo Continue Their Battle.png|Garda and Geo continue their battle. 493_36_Garda Gets Ready To Attack.png|Garda gets ready to attack. 493_37_Geo Gets Ready To Attack.png|Geo gets ready to attack. 493_38_Garda And Geo Evenly Matched.png|Garda and Geo evenly matched. 493_40_Garda And Geo Face Each Other.png|Garda and Geo face each other. 493_43_Dorant Ready To Attack The Royal Guard Again.png|Dorant ready to attack the royal guard again. 493_44_3rd Elder Gets Involved.png|3rd Elder gets involved. 493_46_Dorant Pushed Back By 3rd Elder.png|Dorant pushed back by 3rd Elder. 493_47_3rd Elder Attacks Dorant Again.png|3rd Elder attacks Dorant again. 493_49_Juraki Helps Dorant.png|Juraki helps Dorant. 493_54_Juraki Takes Care Of Dorant.png|Juraki takes care of Dorant. 493_67_Geo Ready To Kill Garda.png|Geo ready to kill Garda. 493_73_Garda Saved.png|Garda saved. 493_75_Crash Landing.png|Crash landing. 493_75_Garda Looks To See Her Saviour.png|Garda looks to see her saviour. 493_76_Lunark Arrives.png|Lunark arrives.